


Birds of a Feather

by ChaoticDemon



Series: The Godfather [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imitation is the greatest form of flattery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His daughter coughed. She coughed again. It was clearly a fake cough, designed to get attention.

Gus watched, both amused and a little annoyed, as Shawn also gave a little fake cough. However, as the man was actually sick, the act soon gave way to a full-fledged coughing fit. As the fake psychic struggled to breathe, the little girl giggled before once again pretending to cough.

There were a few moments of relative silence as the duo coughed in unison. Finally, Shawn, having regained his breath, looked up at the salesman and smiled. "See, Gus? She wants to be just like her Uncle Shawn!"


	2. Chapter 2

His daughter coughed. She coughed again. It was a rumbling cough, caused by her recently developed chest cold. She looked up at her father, misery clearly visible in her dazed expression.

Gus, feeling a little mischievous, gave a fake cough. The baby was not amused. She merely kept staring at the man, the same expression on her face. He smiled. "I see how it is," he told her, wiping her runny nose. "Coughing isn't so funny now that you know what it's like, is it?"

The girl merely stared up at him a few more moments before coughing once more.


End file.
